Hermione's Little Sister
by Cremello
Summary: When Hermione goes to Hogwarts, her little sister is left behind in the normal world. How does it feel to live a life always compared to our favorite know-it-all? Hermione's little sister Kim is the only one who can answer that. This is her story.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I've always been perfect. I get great grades, have plenty of friends, and a family that loves and supports me. My work is always handed in on time. The teachers like me, but my peers do, too. I horseback-ride after school at a big fancy stable with big fancy horses and fancy equipment and expensive instructors. To an outsider, my life seems perfect. But it's all fake.

My mom and dad fight all the time, and they think I don't know. They think I'm some naive child who believes everything they say. If they tell me we're a big, happy family, we are. If they say I'm going to get really good grades, I have to. They don't care if I have to stay up half the night to study. My thoughts don't matter; important decisions are always made by the adults.

I hate what they do to me! They're making me be someone I'm not. Well, my mom is. My dad doesn't care either way. All he cares about is his job, how he looks at his job, how much he earns at his job. Not Mom or me. Why do I have to get perfect grades? Why do I have to act like a citizen of the upper society when I just want to fool around and get average grades? Why am I expected to become a dentist like my parents?

Even as I ask myself there questions, I already know the answer. It all started with my sister Hermione.

* * *

Chapter One

My sister Hermione has always been the studious type. Her favorite place in the whole world is the library, and as long as she has her books, she's not going to worry about her family at all. I was just her little sister, but because of her, because of her knowledge and studious abilities, the teachers expected more from me than any other student. I begged my parents to let me switch schools, of course, but they didn't listen. They never have, and I don't think they ever will.

Everyone has heard of Hermione, right? Before she's thirty she'll have invented something super special and super cool and she'll be known everywhere! She could be famous, get degrees in medicine and anything else that struck her fancy or go to law school. She could follow in our parents footsteps and become a dentist, but somehow I knew she wouldn't. Actually, nobody knows her. Not in this world, my world, the real world. And that's the only world that counts, the only one that makes any sense at all.

Hermione was eleven when it happened, and the summer holidays had started a week earlier. It was the point when everything changed, and if I had magic, I'd have changed it. Of course, if I had magic I'd be a part of it as well, and if it didn't exist there'd be no such situation. So maybe I ought to wish for that instead.

But I wouldn't. My big sister was happy in her new world, and I wasn't one to deny her happiness.

June 24. Also known as the day a random woman dropped in on our porch and performed magic tricks. It was the best day of Hermione's life. She learned that she had magical powers and could go to a special magic school and learn to use them. Of course she accepted! I'd already seen the glint in her eye that meant she'd found a new project: "Imagine all the knowledge the magical world might hold! I could have cures for the most terrible illnesses and libraries full of information." Hermione would never be able to resist.

My parents went with her to some place called Diagon Alley. I didn't go with them. I had a soccer game that day, one my parents had promised to watch. It ended up being my last chance to play in an official soccer game, but nobody knew at the time. Maybe if my parents had known, they'd have chosen differently. But they didn't, and now that Hermione needed them, they couldn't go. They'd taken time of work for me, but somehow it ended with Hermione anyway.

"You understand, don't you sweetie?" my mom had asked. Even though her words were pleasant, there was no denying the steel in her voice. I remember her words perfectly, for they chilled me to the bone, and I stayed home for ages just repeating them to myself again and again and again. They went with Hermione for a day of fun, like I knew they would, while I stayed at home, drowning in self-pity. I couldn't make myself go to the soccer game that day, and I still regret it.

When Hermione left for Hogwarts – Who on earth names a school that! – I knew there would be changes.

And I was right.

I couldn't be the sporty girl I was anymore. No more could I pay soccer and volleyball. I wasn't allowed to do track. They let me continue horseback-riding, but no plus there, because I wanted to quit. Apparently, it was the only "sophisticated" sport. No longer were average grades good enough; no, they said I had to do as well as Hermione! When she "moved" I was the new lady of the household and I had to act like it.

Of course I didn't want to, but I couldn't not do it. At first I resisted, tried to stop them, but no such luck. They grounded me, and their punishments were always school related. Hermione would have loved it.

* * *

So here I am, five years later. I'm eleven years old now, and Hermione is in her fifth year at Hogwarts. She left a month ago. I've settled into the usual routine, school, studying, homework, more studying, and riding. My best friend doesn't understand why I ride and I find I agree with her. It's not really that fun, just sitting on a horse and forcing it to obey you, but it's the only "sport" I'm allowed to do. My parents think I'm at the stable three times a week, but in reality I'm only there twice. At least I have one free day.

It's a small rebellion, I know, but I can't afford a bigger one. They might catch me, and then I wouldn't have even that small freedom. I can't do any team sports, because my parents might drive past, or notice that I go to games. So I do karate. It's surprisingly fun, and I'm learning quickly. In a couple more years I'll be a black belt, which is rather good for a girl. Soon I might –

"Kim! Are you listening to me?" That's my best friend, Elizabeth. I call her Liz, but she's usually known as Lizzie. "I've been talking to you for ten minutes. Have you heard anything?"

"Of course," I say softly, "why would I not have?" I know I haven't been listening, but I did hear something she said: her last question.

"Because you always listen to everything I say," Liz answers sarcastically. "So, you wanna do something today?" She sounds hopeful, and I hate to disappoint her –

"Sorry, can't," – but I have to. "It's the beginning of the school year and I have to study really hard to make sure I'm way ahead. It's really tiring and uses up all my free time. I really with I didn't have to, though."

"Nah, it's ok. I should be used to it by now." The way Liz says it makes me not believe her at all.

You know what I said earlier, about being perfect and popular? That's what I am in my mom's eyes. It's not really true at all. Liz is my only friend, and though she could fit in easily with the popular crowd, she sticks by me. I'm really grateful, because it's certainly not making her more popular.

I bet you don't care much about me either. You probably just want to know about Hermione. Nobody in my world knows who I am, but Hermione is rather popular in hers, but only because she's friends with a celebrity. Obviously, if you stopped by you know all about her, but you want to know more. Why else would you listen to me?

Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but Hermione isn't a great sister. She spends all her time studying, talking to our parents, or writing letters to her friends at school. She has no friends in the neighborhood, including me. I don't think she knows I exist.

I know more than I should, though. Way more. And I've gotten good at eavesdropping. And reading other's mail. What else is there to do in this lonely house? It's not like my parents let me out much; they're too scared I'll do something that doesn't suit their view of me, like chew gum or play tag. They just want me to stay home, so I do what I can.

I read newspapers, letters, anything I can get my hands on. I eavesdrop on everyone in the house. I know the best hiding places, and I know their habits. I make it my business to know everything that happens here. What else could I do? Study?


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is dedicated to friendsrox12. Thank you for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: Believe it or not, my name is not J.K. Rowling. If you don't, look up to the left where it says Cremello.

* * *

**

Chapter Two

The start of a new day is the start of a new challenge. Sometimes fun, sometimes okay, sometimes horrible. That's just the way it is. I'm used to it by now, I think. Well, I pretend I am. If I wasn't, I wouldn't be able to face it smiling, not letting it knock me down. I can't let it knock me down, 'cause that's just the way things are. If they beat you once, they'll try harder next time and beat you again, but if they don't beat you, they'll give up, as long as you don't let them see how much it hurt you.

I had a test at school today. I knew all the answers, like always, and the teacher wrote a bonus question for me. Apparently they did so for Hermione, too. I got the bonus question right, too. At least I think so; it was easy, just like the other questions.

My classmates call me a know-it-all. My teachers smile softly when they hear it, because it was Hermione's nickname, too. She got to escape to another world and start over, something I'll never get. No, I have to live with her reputation the rest of my life, and only because she escaped to a world of magic! How unfair is that?

Very, I know, but I can't do anything about it. It's not like I could overreact and run away because my parents want me to be perfect. They're so happy for me, so pleased, that they can't see the truth. Oh well. Aren't parents alway blinded by their children? It's not really a surprise at all, all things considering. When they look at me, they see a miniature copy of themselves, with the best traits from both of them, and even more perfect. It's their weakness and I'm going to figure out how to use it.

By now you're probably wondering just how I tie into Hermione's story. It's not like I'm special, it's not like I have magic. I'm just Kimberly Granger, the sister who got the better name. If you asked Hermione, she'd say I wasn't a part of it at all. I'm just her little sister. She doesn't know how resourceful little sisters can be!

I know way more than Hermione knows I know. I know how _worried_ she is about Harry, who has to live with horrible relatives. Doesn't she see that no parents or aunts and uncles are perfect? Can't she see what her own parents are doing to her own sister because of her? No, she can't, because she's so worried about Harry.

Sometimes I wish Harry never existed. Maybe then Hermione wouldn't fit in in her new world, and come home crying. Then we'd be more alike. Wouldn't that be great?

I'm lying to myself again. It's not true at all; I want Hermione to be happy, because I love her like only a little sister can. I really, really want to see her happy, but sometimes it's just so hard! Is life supposed to be this challenging and depressing? If it isn't, I must be doing something wrong.

There's something I have to admit: I lied to you. I don't do karate. Though I do have a free day, and on that day I sit in a tree in the woods by the park, and _imagine_. I imagine being a black belt in karate, a top volleyball player, and a national soccer star. So please don't take it personally; I lie to myself, too.

I asked Hermione to take me along to Diagon Alley this summer, but she wouldn't. She seemed surprised to see me, and I think it took that marvelous brain of her plenty of precious seconds to work out who I was. And when she realized, she also realized it was too late. "Sorry," she said, but she had plans to go with _Harry_ and some guy named Ron.

My parents promised to let me come with them to buy Hermione a Christmas present. I think they'll forget to bring me, but I still appreciate the thought. It's one of the nicest things they've done for me, since _that day_.

* * *

"Liz? Have I ever told you what a wonderful friend you are?"

"Yup," she replied smugly. "But you know I don't mind hearing it again…" Liz let the end of her sentence trail off suggestively. She looked over at me and raised an eyebrow.

I broke down laughing, paying no mind to the people staring at me. "Sure," I began, rolling my eyes. "Liz is the bestest, most amazingest, bravest, wonderfullest, awesomest, magnificentest–"

"Oh, do go on," Liz replied, waving a hand regally. "This is what every young princess needs to hear to gain self-confidence … and ego!"

We both laughed at that, until tears rolled down our faces and our bellies hurt from laughing too hard. I was instantly in a good mood, having almost completely forgotten about my depressive state earlier. Liz could always cheer me up. It was one of her best talents.

Of course, my good cheers only lasted till I got home. If I acted happy around my parents, and they _noticed_, they'd probably take me to the doctor. Or at least a therapist.

Oh, man, I'm thinking depressing thoughts again. I really need to stop doing that, or so Liz says. In this case she's definitely right. At least I hope so, 'cause if she wasn't then I'm supposed to be thinking depressing thoughts. That's depressing …

Argh, I'm so bad at this!

I burst out laughing again, after staring into space for a minute. Yeah, here we have Kim Granger, and her special talent is confusing herself! Applause! I couldn't not laugh at that, especially considering how not-funny it actually was. Argh!

"Kim, are you all right? Do you need to see the nurse?" Liz asked, mock concerned. She winked at me to show she was just joking.

"The nurse? What are you talking about?" I leaned closer, pretending I was going to share a big secret. "My psychologist is surely the only one who can help," I confided in a mock whisper. "But even she has problems figuring out all the problems in my mind!"

"I wonder why …" Liz looked over at me, smiling. I think the easy banter helps her, too. "Well, I have to get to soccer practice. I don't want to be late. See ya!"

I remember that conversation clearly. I really wanted to go with her. However, I can never convince my parents. Even if I think of a convincing argument, they don't pay enough attention to me to notice at all. They probably wouldn't even notice I wanted to play.

I've been standing here, staring after Liz's back for a full minute. It's time to go back home and die of boredom. Maybe my parents will say hello? Oh, who am I fooling? Not myself, that's for sure.

I make my way home, walking slowly and mentally reviewing one of my textbooks. It's better than brooding on my wonderful life, right? It must be, even though I can't stand it. Why did Hermione have to be so smart?

* * *

It's nearly Christmas. I reminded my parents, and we went to Diagon yesterday. It was amazing! There were so many new things I'd never seen or even heard about before. We went to a place called Gringotts, a "wizarding" bank, and exchanged normal money for bronze, silver and gold coins. After that we went to a bookstore where I stayed for the rest of the day, until my parents came back and dragged me out.

I bought as many books as my parents allowed, though my favorite ones are law books. I'm going to memorize them, because then I'll be able to help Hermione when she needs it. She will need my help eventually, and I'd rather study something I want to read, rather than memorizing all my textbooks. It's another small rebellion, but this one I'm sure they won't notice. After all, I'll still be studying.

* * *

Christmas came and went, and it's now February. It snowed a little, but not much. I sent Hermione all the books I'd finished memorizing, and the ones I never planned to. I hope she appreciates them. All the law books are still at home, though; I can't give away what I'm planning.

Soon it'll be spring, and the school year will be over. Hermione will be coming home. Maybe I'll try talking to her, for once. Maybe we can become real sisters.

Probably not.

I'm not usually wrong, all my teachers say so. However, in this case I really hope I am. Hermione is my big sister, my role model, in more ways than one. I just wish she could be more. I wish she could be a confidant, a close friend.

My best friend.

Sometimes I hate being right.

* * *

**So tell me what you think, write a review, and I'll write the next chapter where we'll see some Hermione-Kim interaction.**


End file.
